majestic_guardiansfandomcom-20200215-history
Macbeth
Macbeth is a character from a Disney animated series, Gargoyles. He is based on a character from Shakespeare’s play; the very character killed King Duncan under the encouragement of his wife in order to rule Scotland as prophesized by the three witches. In the Gargoyles series, Macbeth started off as a prince of Moray and he came to fall in love with Gruoch. His father, King Finláech was killed by an assassin known as "Hunter", sent by his treacherous cousin Prince Duncan. Young Macbeth battled the murderer and would've been killed if not for the intervention of the gargoyle, Demona, with whom his fate would be intertwined. Years later, after Duncan was king, Macbeth became a Stewart of Moray. During that time he ran into the aged Demona and the Weird Sisters. Through their spell, Macbeth's lifeforce was bound with Demona's, making her young again and making him a old, although still abled. Macbeth later learned from the Sisters that Duncan was responsible for his father's death and thus, Macbeth waged war against his cousin, usurped him and took the throne of Moray. He then banished Duncan's son, Canmore, to England. Macbeth ruled Scotland with Demona and her gargoyle comrades at his side. But later, the English forces, led by the now grown Canmore, attacked Scotland. And during the war, Macbeth was considering about allying with the English and disposing the gargoyles. Demona, eavesdropping on this, betrayed Macbeth. During a battle against Canmore's forces, Macbeth was appearently killed by Canmore. Thus his son, Lulach, succeeded him as king. As his Ruach mourned for her husband, Macbeth rose again. The Weird Sisters appeared and revealed that because Macbeth's lifeforce was bound to Demona's, he cannot be killed. The only way he can truly die is if he and/or Demona kill one another. Since he is now believed dead by his people and at the encouragement of his wife, Macbeth was forced to wander the Earth, now with only one purpose, to get revenge on Demona for betraying him long ago. A thousand years later, he came to New York in the year 1994 to assist the then imprisoned business tycoon, David Xanatos, in ridding the Manhattan Clan gargoyles. But in truth, Macbeth only wanted to use the clan to lure Demona, only to find his plan being in vain because Demona has become an enemy to the Manhattan Clan. Macbeth later became one of the Clan's formidable foes with his gadgetry and technologically advanced weapons at his disposal. It is also revealed he was the one who gave Demona her name. In TDragon195’s Majestic Guardians series, appears as a member of hero team, Ultimate Defender. In “Knights and Defenders”, he was captured by Team Rocket along with Ethan and his teammates, only to be freed by the Guardians and the Cyber Knights. Powers and abilities Macbeth's only superhuman ability is the gift, or in his case curse, of immortality placed upon him by the Weird Sisters. As a result, Macbeth is immune to any further aging, disease, and cannot be killed through conventional means. The only way Macbeth can die is if he is killed by Demona, or if he himself kills Demona. Even though Macbeth appears to be middle aged, having sacrificed his youth to restore Demona's as part of the pact he'd made, he is an exceptional athlete in peak physical condition. He is also an extremely formidable combatant, both armed and unarmed. Even though he has no superhuman physical abilities, Macbeth's skill and physical conditioning allows him to hold his own against much stronger opponents such as Demona, Goliath, or any of the other Gargoyles he has encountered. Due to his extended lifespan and the vast fortune he has amassed over the centuries, Macbeth has become well versed in sorcery and various areas of science and technology as well. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Ultimate Defender Category:Pure of heart Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Immortals Category:Adults Category:Characters with above average intelligence